This invention relates to the field of housings for moveable information storage media. In certain embodiments, the invention relates to a tape storage cartridge.
Tape media, such a magnetic tape, is a common medium for the storage of data to be utilized by a computer. Magnetic tape has found widespread use as a data storage medium because it provides a relatively inexpensive solution for storing large amounts of data. Magnetic tape is typically stored on cartridges of which there are a variety of different types and sizes. One reason for the variety of cartridge types is the variety of different tape drives in which the cartridges are used.
Tape cartridges are comprised essentially of a cartridge shell which houses a rotatably mounted reel. Magnetic tape is wound around the hub of the reel. Reel flanges are used to contain the magnetic tape as the magnetic tape is wound on the hub. A fully loaded tape cartridge has magnetic tape wound around the hub such that the multiple layers of tape form a stack of magnetic tape extending out to near the end of the reel flanges. The tape cartridge is inserted into a tape drive mechanism which automatically threads the magnetic tape from the tape cartridge through the tape guide mechanism of the tape drive assembly. The tape is then available to the tape drive mechanism for the reading and writing of data.
Tape cartridges containing, for example, magnetic tape, are often used in automated data storage libraries. Such automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the tape cartridges from a plurality of storage slots and delivers the accessed tape cartridge to a data storage drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed tape cartridge. Suitable electronics both operate the accessor and operate the data storage drives to transmit and/or receive data from an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical surface. To double the storage capacity, two xe2x80x9cwallsxe2x80x9d of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
Applicants"" invention includes a seven-sided housing for an information storage medium, where that housing includes a first side and a second side have a facing relationship in a first plane, a third side and a fourth side have a facing relationship in a second plane, where the second plane is orthogonal to the first plane, a fifth side and a sixth side have a facing relationship in a third plane, where the third plane is orthogonal to the first plane and to the second plane, and a seventh side moveably disposed in the first plane and in the second plane. A first force in a first direction holds the moveable seventh side in a first, i.e. closed, position. Exerting a second force on the moveable seventh side in a second direction opposed to the first direction will cause the seventh side to slide from the first/closed position to a second, open, position to allow access to the information storage medium disposed within Applicants"" housing.
Applicants"" invention includes a method to access an information storage medium disposed internally within Applicants"" housing. Applicants"" method includes the step of moving the seventh side in the first and second planes, from the first/closed position to the second/open position.
Applicants"" invention includes a data storage and retrieval system which includes one or more portable data storage cartridges, where at least one of those portable data storage cartridges includes an information storage medium disposed within Applicants"" housing. Applicants"" invention includes a data storage and retrieval system which includes a computer useable medium having computer readable program code disposed therein for writing information to and/or retrieving information from, an information storage medium disposed within Applicants"" portable data storage cartridge.